INTERSECT
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: INTERSECT By: Taniyama Kishou, Ono Kensho, Morikawa Toshiyuki (Ryouma, Soji, Hijikata) Lyrics Japanese = ROCKの絶大なパワー 共に感じないか? 勝手なこと言ってんなよ そんなモン興味ないね お前の思いはどうだ? 愉しめばいい純粋に 気安く話しかけてこないで 芯は貫くもの 心は変わるもの 真はもうこの場所にあるのに I should live in the world wide 広がる明日へと 咎めるタガを外して 経験したことない 力を信じて 点と線がINTERSECT 閉ざしたココロそろそろ開けてみないか? 導き出せるなら足掻いてみせてよ 我慢ばっかしてたんじゃツマンナイ人生になるぜ 認めようのない葛藤 溢れ出す 真は揺るがないさ 芯はここにある 心にウソをつかずに手を取れ 正しく進むだけ 曲げられないから 志しを深く胸に 止められない衝動 爆発しちゃいそう 点と線がINTERSECT 信じれば妬ける 信じてもいいのかな? 信じるしかないか この音色 I should live in the world wide 広がる明日へと 咎めるタガを外して 正しく進むだけ 曲げられないから 志しを胸に 止められない衝動 爆発しちゃいそう 疑う余地もなく迫る 経験したことない 力を信じて 点と線がINTERSECT |-| Romaji = ROCK no zetsudai na power tomoni kanjinai ka? katte na koto itten na yo sonna mon kyouminai ne omae no omoi wa dou da? tanoshi me ba ii junsui ni kiyasuku hanashikakete konai de shin wa tsuranuku mono shin wa kawaru mono shin wa mouko no bashoni aru noni I should live in the world wide hirogaru asu he to togameru taga wo hazushite keiken shita kotonai chikara wo shinjite tentosen ga INTERSECT tozashita kokoro sorosoro akete minai ka? michibikidaseru nara agaite misete yo gaman bakka shitetan ja tsumannai jinsei ni naruze mitome you no nai kattou afuredasu shin wa yuruganai sa shin wa koko ni aru shin ni uso wo tsukazu ni te wo tore tadashiku susumu dake magerarenai kara kokorozashi wo fukaku mune ni tomerarenai shoudou bakuhatsu shichai sou tentosen ga INTERSECT shinjireba yakeru shinjite mo ii no ka na? shinjiru shikanai ka kono neiro I should live in the world wide hirogaru asu he to togameru taga wo hazushite tadashiku susumu dake magerarenai kara kokorozashi wo mune ni tomerarenai shoudou bakuhatsu shichai sou utagau yochi mo naku semaru keiken shita kotonai chikara wo shinjite tentosen ga INTERSECT |-| English = Rock's immense power has no feeling in it? You say you don't know anything and you're not interested in something like that Is that what you really think? Doesn't it give you pure happiness? Don't talk to me so familiarly It can pass through your core It can change your heart The truth is already in place and yet I should live in the world wide, reaching to tomorrow and blaming the missed target You don't need experience, just believe in the power The dots and lines will INTERSECT Can my heart be opened so soon after it was shut? You'll see my struggles and what I've been derived from Enduring it will only give you a boring life If you go along with it without conflict, it will overflow The truth will not be shaken The core is right here Your heart cannot lie if you take my hand No doubt things will improve, because I will not yield This is my heart's desire I can't stop this urge, I'm about to explode The dots and lines will INTERSECT You'll become jealous if you believe I wonder if it's okay to believe? There's no choice but to believe in this tone I should live in the world wide, reaching to tomorrow and blaming the missed target No doubt things will improve, because I will not yield This is my heart's desire I can't stop this urge, I'm about to explode I'll persuade you without a doubt You don't need experience, just believe in the power The dots and lines will INTERSECT Category:Music